


Wheatley Science

by Bill_Mcfricken_Cipher



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-26
Updated: 2014-09-26
Packaged: 2018-02-18 20:42:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2361560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bill_Mcfricken_Cipher/pseuds/Bill_Mcfricken_Cipher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Interpretation of Portal 2's OST Volume 3 Track 2: Wheatley Science</p><p>Inspired by Altair's interpretation of Reconstructing Science</p></blockquote>





	Wheatley Science

The deafening alarms reverberated in the facility, beating in a stealthy, urgent tempo - parallel to her very own heartbeat.

 

In a swift movement, she dashed down the forlorn corridor. As tranquil as a shadow passing by in a flash, she entered the elevator only to be greeted by bombs detonating in her face.

 

Every damage she took, every bomb blowing up, the sound the alarm got louder. But in the midst of it, she heard the machinery screech indignantly. She heard the echoing noises and the hum of the straining facility, all blending in with the rhythmic buzz.

 

The systems, the machines, even the facility itself rebelled against him. And they emboldened her hope.

 

Then, they stopped.

 

**_"Stalemate detected."_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Interpretation of Portal 2's OST Volume 3 Track 2: Wheatley Science
> 
> Inspired by Altair's interpretation of Reconstructing Science


End file.
